Implants are popular means of replacing a lost tooth. Due to their relatively low maintenance and durability people often prefer implants to bridges. Nevertheless, there is a largely undocumented body of complaints voiced to front line dentists about implants, by their patients. These complaints generally are about food impacting and accumulating around and beneath the crown portion of the implant in the enlarged periodontal gap between the implant and the adjacent teeth.
The following is a discussion and description of specific embodiments of this invention, such being made with reference to the drawings, wherein the same reference numerals are used to indicate the same or similar parts and/or structure. It should be noted that such discussion and description is not meant to unduly limit the scope of the invention.